


Switches

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'verse beginnings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acoustics 'verse, Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the first switch flips....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switches

When it finally happens, Sam’s shocked by the suddenness. He’d expected it to be something he could fight. He’d expected to wake up one morning and be totally different. What he hadn’t expected was for it to happen in the middle of the day in a public library. The first switch flips, then a million more, and his head is filled with thoughts and desires (and power, don’t forget the incredible power) that were never there before.

Dean’s beside him, but Sam doesn’t look- can’t. If he does, some of those thoughts and desires are going to turn into actions and he’s not ready for that yet.

Sam’s always been good at multitasking, so he researches while cataloguing his new abilities. Dean’s shifting in his seat, exchanging loaded glances with a coed three tables down. Sam fights the urge to shatter every bone in his brother’s body then spend the rest of the day fucking him bloody. It’s going to happen, but he needs to test out a few theories first. Sam smiles at the thought of testing them out on the woman that’s eyeing what’s his.

Dean will learn who he belongs to. The whole damned world will learn.


End file.
